This invention relates to an apparatus for preventing over-watering by unattended traveling sprinklers and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which utilizes a radiocontrolled shutoff mechanism for the pump for the traveling sprinkler with an option of having the operator receive an alarm or warning whenever the traveling sprinkler is turned off.
Heretofore it has been difficult to obtain adequate watering for purposes of irrigation by an unattended, water-propelled traveling sprinkler at the beginning and end of a field to be watered without effecting over-watering. Problems of over-watering are also encountered whenever the traveling sprinkler makes an unscheduled stop by virtue of hitting an obstacle, or in encountering a large ditch or the like, or when the traveling sprinkler reaches the far end of the field being watered with means provided to stop the sprinkler but with no provision being made to turn off the pump.